2013-07-11 - The Crew gets Wrecked
It's a summer day in Metropolis, the sun high in the sky as people walk about going back to work after lunch. The birds are chirping, people talking and sirens are screaming, just another day in the City of Tomorrow. Wait, sirens ringing? A huge truck zips through traffic in a series of increasingly dangerous maneuvers, it's large bulk sending cars flying from one side or another as the juggernaut vehicle runs from police. As one of the police cars get too close the back of the truck opens, and a man clas in yellow and green raises his hand, a giant wrecking ball attached to him through a chain raining down over the police car in question. His fellow thugs laugh as this villain tries to smash the car, and it's ontents, into another dimension. Kara Zor-El was flying over Metropolis when she sees a stream of police cars chasing the truck. She normally flies down to help in cases like this - not because the Metropolis PD arent fully capable of catching criminals, but because car chases like this often can result in innocent civilians getting hurt during the chase. She blinks, though, as the rear door opens and a man holding a huge wrecking ball on a chain swings it downward at one of the police cars that's right on the truck's tail. Faster than a speeding bullet, Supergirl zooms down there, grabbing the car and pulling it out of the way mere moments before the wrecking ball would have smashed it. She calls to the police in the car. "Saw you needed an assist." as she puts the car down, before flying again towards the truck to get in front of it while it's trying to evade the police behind it. The policemen screaming inside their car don't stop until Kara is talking to them, hugging each other in mad fear as they think the car is floating because they are going to heaven. Looking at the beautiful teen outside they cough up some, and nod, looking super seriously ahead. "Thanks, Supergirl.", they say, trying to hide their faces. The wrecking ball, however, creates a massive crater where it lands as the man groans and looks at the car floating away, their cronies laughing and hollering at him, teasing his lack of aim. The truck keeps going down the street to soon lose the policemen, although some search will easily have Kara finding them by the docks, where the four figures try to load an object inside their cargo into a speed boat. Kara Zor-El lands at the docks where the four costumed figures are loading their cargo. She crosses her arms. "You guys have so picked the wrong city." she says as her eyes glow red and the heat vision cuts through the speedboat's rotor like a hot knife through butter. Then her eyes go back to the normal lovely blue color. "I'm going to guess you stole whatever you're trying to load in there and it's not just evading a speeding ticket." she says with a smirk. The one with a pink mask and green clothes shakes his head but smirks back, watching his boat float powerlessly on the water. "Pretty smart for a blonde.", he says, hitting his crowbar into his palm, as if readying himself for a fight. Although he remain motionless, his crew starts circling Kara, all of them grossly underestimating her due her looks before one, a muscle-bound man with a large helmet, charges Supergirl to try and hit her right on the abdomen. He yells all the way towards the girl, his footprints marking the cement. Kara Zor-El raises an eyebrow as the guy seems like he's going to try to ram his head against her. Don't these guys bother to read the paper or watch the news or... anything? Probably not. So she just stands there, hands on her hips, to let Bulldozer slam his helmetted head against the girl of steel's midsection. And the one thing you cannot say about Bulldozer is that he is not trying. As the man connects with Kara's smooth midrift there's a loud sound of metal hitting something even harder, and the whole crew winces as they watch their fellow almost frozen there, bent over, head against Kara, feet buried into the ground. As if that's not bad enough, the man starts running against Kara, to at least dislodge her from place, trying his hardest to move the girl and knock her over. Kara Zor-El smirks at first, then smiles a bit as the large man keeps trying to budge the invulnerable Kryptonian teenager. "Yeah..... I hope you can take a hit better than you give one." she says as she grabs his helmetted head, her fingers slightly indenting the already dented helmet, and pulls him back from her stomach (which incidentally wasnt even sporting so much as a mark from the contact, as opposed to the significant dent in his helmet). Then she bringss her fist back. The next thing the rest of the Wrecking Crew sees is Bulldozer flying backwards in an arc from Kara's punch, crashing into the truck they came in. And it's a good thing it was a pulled punch. Kara looks at the other three. "I'm not going to tell you again, hands up and wait for the police to take you in. There doesnt seem to be much for her to be worried about. After all, these guys seem to have 'some' superstrength, sure, but that's about it. What else do they have. A ball and chain? A crowbar? Although they hesitate at first, the men seem to react at this display of power with more rage than anything else, gritting their teeth and going after the teen, Bulldozer still knocked out at the truck, his hands inert as they hang from inside the cargo hold. What Kara can see getting to her first is that giant wrecking ball as it is spun around it's wielder in what could be a fast pattern, but to Kara is just slow and predictable. The apparent leader, however, with the pink mask, gets close and personal, as he aims his crowbar at the teenager's face as if to hurl the girl across the globe if he had the strength for it. "WHY EVERY CITY HAS A GOOD GUY!?", he screams, frustrated! Kara Zor-El sighs and just crosses her arms as the guy with the wrecking ball runs at her, swinging his big metal ball. "First off, good girl, not guy. Though we have a good guy here too. Second, that thing's not going to do any more than your friend did with the headbutt, I mean it's just a big metal ball on a chai-" Kara's sentence is cut short when the wrecking ball hits into her. She didnt bother to dodge, expecting it to be just as useless as most things which hit her in her line of 'work'. In retrospect it's probably a good thing the wrecking ball hit her first, instead of the crowbar... because rather than just having it hit her harmlessly, the blonde is hit ... and hit hard - sending her hurtling into a warehouse and through the wall with a crash! Kara rubs her head inside the warehouse. "Owwww....." she groans. "Okay Kara..... not your finest moment. What in Rao's name?" she groans again as she starts to get up, taking a look with x-ray vision at the remaining three members of the Crew, especially that ball. Looks like ordinary steel. Not Kryptonite, not some sort of super-hard material that would be capable of doing that. Even if the wielder was strong enough to do that, it shouldnt work with a common steel wrecking ball. That hurt! And not a lot hurts her. Maybe magic? But who makes a magic wrecking ball? Is the crowbar magic too maybe? Not really wanting to find out. Kara says to herself, "Okay, note to self, don't let them hit you with any of that stuff..." As Kara manages to regain her senses and some of her shattered pride, the men of the Wrecking Crew laugh heartily outside, tapping on the shoulders of the their fellow who hurled Supergirl into the warehouse. Taking their unconscious friend the others casually walk by the marina, trying to find a usable speed boat, in their hands their weapons and money. And it's around that time, while the other 3 are congralating themselves and heading back towards the marina, that a huge piece of machinery goes flying out from the warehouse, making an even bigger hole, hurtling down at all of them! While they are inhumanly powerful, the Wrecking Crew members are not very bright, at least not most of them. As the machinery comes crashing down, it's pieces flying everywhere, the one who had passed out gets stuck beneath it along with his armless friend, leaving both the leading, crowbar wielding thug and his wrecking ball fighter free, even if stumbling after a very narrow dodge. As they both look up they give sarcastic smiles and look at each other. "This girl is in for another asskicking...", says Wrecker, before his friend begins to swing his ball, aiming to hit Kara once again "Leave it to me! Take this birdie down!", and with that, the huge sphere is thrown at the kryptonian, even harder tha nbefore. Kara Zor-El flies out from the hole and, this time when Thunderball swings his wrecking ball at her, she doesn't just stand there, instead dodging aside from it. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice ... Kara then lands on the ground and crosses her arms, looking at the two remaining members of the Crew. "That really hurt, you know." She then motiong at them with her finger as if to dare them to try that again. And the Wrecking Crew apparently doesn't need to be told twice, as they look at each other, and then run at the girl, each one attempting something different. Wrecker is going for the girl's head again, his passion for skull-bashing now easy to identify, as he swings that crowbar upside down at Kara, a good chunk of the marina in peril of vanishing if he misses the girl and hits the concrete instead. The man yielding the wrecking ball however aims to hit Kara once she tries to take air, either by jumping or flying, swinging his weapon to close the oportunities for the kryptonian to escape. They all laugh loudly, even if Wrecker is somewhat angry at the girl. Kara Zor-El blurs out of the way of the wrecking ball, then grabs Wrecker by the wrist to prevent him from being able to hit her (or anything)with the crowbar, the Kryptonian's grip making him unable to budge his arm. Then.... to top it off, she swings HIM at Thunderball by the wrist. "You know, if you keep doing the same moves, it's going to make it pretty easy to fight both of you." As Wrecker looks incredulous at the girl holding his wrist the bully cannot help but let out a loud scream as he is hurled effortlessly at his friend, hitting Thunderball fast and hard, taking wind out of his sails enough so his demolition tool stops swinging as both of them roll around the marina at the impact that came from Supergirl. As the stand up it's obvious they do not have many options ot them, but unaware that it's their magic weapons that are giving the girl troubles, Thunderball starts to raise a small boat from the water to hurl at Kara, while Wrecker rushes her and stumbles, rolling to her side to try and hit her legs. Kara Zor-El dodges out of the way of the crowbar a second time. It's not difficult - the girl can move faster than the eye can react, after all. She grabs Wrecker's wrist again and gives it a painful twist. "Not that changing your moves is going to help much." Then she turns her head to Thunderball, who's busy lifting a sizable boat out of the water while standing on the pier. Probably to throw it at her. Kara turns her head towards Thunderball and her eyes again glow red. She fires out her head vision around the pier at his feet, cutting a hole right in the pier like an ice fisherman would cut a hole in the ice, so that the hole leading to the water underneath gives way while he's holding the boat. A small hole in the pier is less expensive, after all, than the boat. Unfortunately for Thunderball, he can't fly and a splash is in his future - especially since he's holding a heavy boat overhead. And splash it does, as the pier melts and the Wrecking Crew's member takes a bit of time to realize what's happening, as he suddenly sinks into the pier and goes into the water, a giant boat following him as soon water is splashing everywhere and Thunderball is nowhere to be seen. Wreck doesn't fare any better, as he cannot budge the girl and screams atop of his lungs when the blonde twists his arm. While Kara patiently deals with Thunderball Wreck tries his best to escape, but to no avail, making him look like a child being held by the Hulk. Kara Zor-El decides it's about time to make him drop the crowbar before she finds out if that's magical via a strike with it too, so she tightens her hand around the wrist. She got all sorts of guff from her cousin when she broke the wrist of that terrorist who tried to stab her on the helicopter so she figured this is a better option. Once he lets go, she grabs Wrecker by the scruff of the shirt and lifts him off the ground. "Hopefully they'll put you in a prison that'll hold you guys, but on the off chance you get out again.... probably a good idea to stay out of Metropolis. She then removes her hand from his wrist, and punches him in the face while still holding him with her other hand. Kara cracks the man's chin with her straight punch, knocking the man out cold, his huge body going limp by Supergirl's feet instantly. He is alive and well, but the concussion Wreck suffers is more than enough to give the Maid of Steel the idea he will be out for a few still. At a distance, a few police sirens can be heard, coming for the marina, after the superhuman burglars Supergirl has effectively beat! Kara Zor-El drops the unconscious supervillain, letting him crumple on the ground unceremoniously. "Seriously..." she says to herself, "a magic crowbar. Sounds like a bad cartoon idea." Once the police arrive, she hands over the ball and crowbar to the authorities, then takes off into the sky.